Big Mistake
by zim2456
Summary: Meet Kimberly, Yuki and Ayame's sister, she's a zodiac, but no one can understand why she's different from every other one, also Yuki and Ayame have absolutely no memory of her being their sister . No one has ever understood her or her intentions, that's why she is distant and cold hearted. Please R&R&R Read, Rate, and Reveiw. But you don't have to.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! Ideas….STOP WAKING ME UP! :( I is very unhappy.

Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING

-Kimberly's POV-

Hello, my name is Kimberly Sohma. I'm Yuki and Ayame's little sister, I'm 11. Problem is, Yuki and Ayame think I'm Hatori's little sister, Yuki was at first, happy that he'd have a little brother or sister, then, when I turned out to be part of the zodiac our mother went into depression, our father too. They already had their hands full with Yuki and Ayame. I was just the never wanted or meant to be child, abandoned, forgotten. Our parents had it so bad they had to get their memories erased of all of us. Yuki blamed me for everything, he hated me, I was 5 at the time, I had looked up to him. I never blamed him; he just wanted mom and dad back. Ayame never blamed me; he didn't think it was my fault. They both had to have their memories erased. I went into Hatori's care. He was like the bigger brother to me. He could be mean and cold at times, but was kind at heart. I trusted him, everybody else still knew who's Sister I was, but was sworn to secrecy. I started middle school with Yuki and Kyo last year; they're only about a year older than me. They know I'm a Sohma, they just don't know that I'm part of the zodiac. I'm not even a normal zodiac! I transform even when I bump into girls and the other zodiacs beside Hatori (I still don't get that…). And guess who I bumped into after school walking home? Did you guess? Yuki, yup, that all too familiar poof and we both transformed, the rat and the snake, fortunately he didn't see exactly which snake I was, he doesn't know any other zodiac snakes. He thought I was Ayame. "Ayame…" he transformed back and picked me up, I started writhing, knowing how much he hated Ayame. He took me to Shigure's house (That perv!) "Skin it and eat it." "Oh, why hello Yuki and Ayame" Said the 20 year old Shigure. "Actually I'm not Ayame…" I said, they both looked at me, surprised. "Then who are you? And why are you part of the zodiac?" Yuki asked me. I sighed "I'm not allowed to tell you, Akito's orders" We both shivered at the horrible young god's name. "I said, who. Are. You?" Yuki asked threateningly, I sighed yet again "I'm Kimberly." Yuki looked generally surprised "I never knew Hatori's sister was part of the zodiac, and Ayame's zodiac as well." Shigure said "I'm not Hatori's sister; I'm Yuki and Ayame's." As I finished that last word I transformed back "DON'T LOOOOK!" I bellowed, both covered their eyes and turned around. I quickly changed into my clothes (which I guess is a zodiac only superpower…). "You guys can look now" both turned back around. Yuki then saw the resemblance I had the same hair color and eye color as Yuki, but my hair was longer.

-Yuki's POV-

I saw the similarities between me and Kimberly, this can't be a coincidence. All of my memories came rushing back to me, Kimberly was the reason my parent's memories got erased. She was the reason. She was. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed then took a punch at her.

-Kimberly's POV-

Yuki unearthly screeched "I HATE YOU!" And tried to punch me, my eyes went as big as saucer plates. I dodged, but just barely. "It's not my fault!" I said to no one in particular. "Yes it is! It's your entire fault! You were just another burden for them to bear! Too much! You ruined my LIFE!" He screeched, I started to cry "It's not my fault I was born!" I yelled right back "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I yelled louder. He stormed up the stairs. I sniffled, "Hey Shigure, do you have any sleeping pills?" I asked. "Yes, why?" "Nothing…I just can't sleep and Hatori doesn't have any." I lied, he went to go get a bottle. I plotted my plan.

-Yuki's POV-

I'm starting to regret what I said earlier. Oh well it's too late now, she probably hates me just like Kyo, only 10 times worse. I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, the light was already on. I looked through the crack to see Kimberly…with….8 sleeping pills…oh no! What have I done? She's going to kill herself! BY the time I had decided to interrupt her, she was on the 8th one. "This one is for Yuki….it'll make his life a whole lot easier." I heard her whisper "No!" I burst out. "I was just frustrated and mad." Too late, she already swallowed the 8th one "SHIGURE!" I bellowed, racing to the perv's room. "What is it Yuki?" He asked groggily "Kimberly just ate 8 sleeping pills! Call Hatori! You stupid dog!" I yelled "WHAT?" He asked, bewildered. He got up and raced to the phone "Hatori! Get over here! NOW!" He hung up, not waiting for an answer from the doctor. I raced up the stairs and ran into the bathroom. I crouched down next to Kimberly. Feeling for a pulse. "You can't die on me! I love you! Like a sister!" I sobbed. Hatori came into the room holding his medical bag. "What happened?" He asked, rarely scared and surprised. "Kimberly ate sleeping pills…it's my entire fault Hatori!" I sobbed "I was so mean to her!" Hatori looked at me surprised "You got your memory back, didn't you?" I nodded "And you yelled at her and said it was her fault…that explains why she didn't come back to Sohma house." The doctor mumbled to himself, looking for supplies. "I don't have the supplies for this!" He said, very worried. "And we can't call the ambul-" He was interrupted by a poof. Kimberly had turned into her zodiac form. "Now we really can't call an ambulance" I said "No but we can take her to Sohma house." He said "I should have the supplies we need there" I felt for a pulse. Kimberly was still alive! But barely "Then we need to hurry up." I said, picking up Kimberly. The car ride was extremely long and almost unbearable.

Heyo! Hoped you like it! I sure do!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo! Another idea, another chapter!

Disclaimer: Me own NOTHING

-Kimberly's POV-

I woke up. 'Where am I?' I thought. As I recognized Akito's room my eyes widened "Oh shi-!" Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a red-eyed Yuki. 'Has he been crying?' I thought to myself 'I thought he hated me…' "You're awake…" He said, a bit happier. "I'm so sorry Kimberly! I was just so frustr-" "It's ok. I forgive you. You're just misunderstood…just like me" I whispered the last sentence to myself. I looked up again to see an orange haired boy, about our age, stand next to Yuki. "Who's Orange-top?" I asked "Why does everyone call me that!" Orange-top asked "It's because of your hair, you stupid cat." "Damn rat! I knew that!" 'He obviously didn't' I thought "Anyways, 'Orange-top' here's name is Kyo, he'll be living with us from now on." Yuki said "Us?" I asked "Yes Akito has moved you to Shigure's house along with Kyo." "Why do I have to live with that damned rat?" Kyo muttered. We both ignored him "Anyways let's go, this place creeps me out." I said, gesturing to the door. "Ok, I'll go get Hatori to drive us"

-1 hour later-

After we got Kyo and I unpacked, I went to go take a shower. After I was done I got out, just after I got out Kyo stepped into the bathroom. Both o our eyes widened, Kyo blushed hard. "Getoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetout!" I yelled. He quickly scrambled to get out "Sorry!" He yelled behind him. I quickly got dressed and went to bed thinking 'Oh, my, god. KYO SAW ME NAKED!'

-Kyo's POV-

I opened the bathroom door thinking it was empty…apparently it wasn't, in fact, far from it. I stepped in to see Kimberly…naked….my eyes widened and I blushed."Getoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetou t!" She yelled "Sorry!" I yelled behind me, closing the door. I quickly changed and went to bed thinking as I fell asleep 'Why did I blush? I barely know her! I don't like her. At least not that way…I think. Wait…I SAW KIMBERLY NAKED!'

Heyo! R&R&R! But you don't have to!


End file.
